User talk:Skxwang
Hoping You're Liking Your New Present Heya Skxwang, just dropping by to see how you're liking your banners, on here and on the Avatar wiki. If you need anything about it altered, or if you'd like me to create something else (I can't imagine what, but that's not my job), feel free to leave me a message on my talk page. Take care, and don't get too exhausted when you're shepherding those 7 year olds around at Cub Scouts! [[User:Samsonius|'Samsonius']] 00:52, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Grammar Lesson I read your grammar lesson that you posted, that should set those foreigners straight! :P As you may have noticed we received the badges that I requested for the wiki, and I'm currently customizing them, although it's not easy to think of names with the limited amount of information that we have available. Also, I made an character infobox after an intense guess and check session, so I'm kinda proud of myself. Oh, and I'd like to know how that Cub Scouts thing went. I bet it was just so fun. Take care, [[User:Samsonius|'Samsonius']] 22:52, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Creating a Page Well....what do you need to know how to do? The page creation process is relatively simple, just go here and fill out the form in the middle of the page. You can add some stuff like pictures or things about yourself later if you want, but this will allow people to send you messages and things like that. Hope this helps, [[User:Samsonius|'SAM']][[User talk:Samsonius|'SON']][[User:Samsonius/Banner Requests|'IUS']] 21:03, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Yusuf Pic Hey Sarah, I added the Yusuf pic, but there is a white part, and I guess you don't want it there, right? Let me know if you want it removed. --[[User:Matias_arana_10|((((Matias))))]] ~ Talk Avatar Wiki 17:25, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :Alright, I fixed the little Yusuf infobox pic dilemma, all I had to do was bring it into Photoshop and crop out the white part. Let me know if you have any other questions about the pics! Take care, [[User:Samsonius|'SAM']][[User talk:Samsonius|'SON']][[User:Samsonius/Banner Requests|'IUS']] 18:16, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ::You guys are so awesome. Thank you. And I banned my first vandal. Yea me! Skxwang 20:02, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Daydreamer Not really sure if the other admins are active, but I want to get the daydreamer badge. How do I move a page to a category? Thanks!Red Dog31 16:27, July 29, 2010 (UTC) I see you heard from Matias. Good luck! Skxwang 23:45, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Character's Tag Why did you re-insert the characters tag into the Totem article. The Totem article, while it has a list of characters' totems, isn't about the characters themselves. Putting the characters tag on it would be like putting the characters tag on every article that happens to mention a character. Bastian964 20:16, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry, Bastian964. I was trying to do something else and it must have reverted to a previous page rather than doing the edit I was trying to do. I fixed it. You are correct; totems are not characters. Thanks for all you do! Skxwang 20:46, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :::No problem. Sorry if I came across as impatient, it wasn't meant to be directed at you. Bastian964 20:58, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :::I am assuming you meant "wasn't meant to be directed." :-) Glad we could clear it up. And to answer the questions you asked Kaich (or whatever the user name is) I haven't heard anything about having the comments removed, but I have been deleting the inappropriate ones as I see them. The ones that actually try to improve the article I leave. Let me know if you see any I missed. Skxwang 22:05, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::That's a pretty funny mistake. I did in fact mean wasn't so it is now corrected. As for getting the comments deleted, I was referring to getting rid of the commenting in articles system and re-implementing talk pages. Bastian964 22:29, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::I know that is what you meant. I want those article comments disabled and the talk pages put back as well. But until that happens, I am deleting all of the inappropriate comments as they show up. Skxwang 23:52, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ah, okay. Next time I see an inappropriate comment I'll report it to you. Bastian964 00:07, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Dom ----> Dominic Could you please move Dom Cobb to Dominic Cobb? Articles should full names as best they can, like how the Mal article is Mallorie Cobb. I've taken care of the links except the redirect pages because I don't want to break them. I would do the move myself but there is a redirect page in the way. You might have to try several times since the server is being difficult. I'm posting this to all the admins so it might already be taken care of by the time you read this. Bastian964 02:31, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :Matias just did it. Sorry for the trouble. Bastian964 02:37, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Edits Good morning. I'm new to the Wiki-world as a participant, so I'm sure there are customs, usages, and traditions I don't know and it's likely I may have broken one / some; apologies. I understand why some of the Ariadne edits I did were rolled back, but disagree that others didn't have to do with Inception; the subtext provided by some of this information is key to understanding much of what the movie posits. There are levels of epistemology and perception just as there were levels of dreaming, and the more of this information that is brought to the table, the better the meal the movie can provide. I disagree with but respect your view so am not "fighting" to salvage the edit; just wondered if you happened to have any idea how I can retrieve what I wrote; I'd like to use it in a paper or article and am just hoping my thoughts on it weren't lost with the rollback. Magus Nine 15:56, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :To see your old edits, simply look through the history on that page and then use the compare selected revision function or click on the date next to the edit to see the full old version. Bastian9 16:40, August 9, 2010 (UTC) : :Thank you, Bastian; that was very helpful!Magus Nine 17:32, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :Bastian, thank you for providing information to Magnus Nine. Magnus Nine, if you wish, use the talk pages for the article in question and have wiki members discuss the merits and disadvantages of questioned edits. Just a thought... Skxwang 17:41, August 9, 2010 (UTC) The "Time and Aging" Section in the Limbo Article Hey, I saw that you undid my change to the Limbo article and I was wondering why exactly. The article read that Saito died and went to Limbo before Cobb, and that's why he is so much older than Cobb, but in the film Cobb travels to Limbo before Saito dies in Level 3, so that explanation for the discrepancy in their ages doesn't work. Based on what we know about "forging" I think it makes more sense that Saito looks old because he believes he is old, and because his physical body is only a projection, his body looks old. Cobb enters Limbo fully aware that he is dreaming, so his body does not age. Anyway, I came here because there isn't a comments section under the articles anymore. ::I wrote in a comment, "Saito doesn't project himself as an old man; he ages in limbo because of the difference in the flow of time." If you recall, each level of dreaming takes a different amount of time, increasing exponentially the deeper you go. Mal and Dom were in limbo together grew old together before they devised their kick to bring them back to reality with only minutes passing. Saito looks old because he has aged in limbo. I may be wrong, but I believe the major difference is that Dom and company slept into the next level, whereas Saito died and went there. I will be going again this weekend and that is one of the things I will be looking for. Don't forget to sign your posts, by the way. :-) Thank you, by the way, for discussing instead of arguing. It is refreshing to find good manners! Skxwang 00:37, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Skxwang, the problem with your theory is that in Limbo Mal and Dom aged quite a bit and then were able to de-age later so it can't be a matter of Limbo aging you because of the length of time. I have to agree with Andersson david1 that aging in Limbo is probably like Forging.Bastian9 01:28, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Hmmm. Did they de-age as they lay on the tracks? I think you are correct. As I said, I may be wrong. Short of having the script in front of me, it's hard to tell. Andersson david1, go ahead and make your edits (not that you need permission) :-) and if we find out differently, we can always alter it later. That is the joy of collaborative work. Skxwang 10:08, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Eames's totem Hey, I'm the one who keeps changing the Eames page. There's no evidence in the movie that his totem is a poker chip. His totem is never discussed or revealed and the idea that it's a poker chip is only fan speculation. So it would be great if it could say that on the wiki. Thanks! Sanddobby 20:08, August 15, 2010 (UTC)Sanddobby ::His totem is not fan speculation. He protects the poker chip and has is out at specific places in the movie. Skxwang 19:05, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Honestly, I have seen Inception 5 times and I did not see him with a poker chip during the entire movie. And yes, I was watching for it. Are you referring to when he first shows up, and it looks like he takes a chip from the pile that he's turning in for money? Because that isn't him taking a chip, it's Cobb. Where else specifically do you see him with a poker chip during the movie? Just wondering, because I'm really surprised that me and my friends all missed it. 20:58, August 16, 2010 (UTC)Sanddobby :: ::I have to agree with Sanddobby here. The only time you see him with poker chips is in his first scene and Cobb is the one who picks one up, not Eames. There is no evidence in the movie that he has a totem at all. If there is feel free to point out where, but I agree with Sanddobby that the page should say it's speculated, because really it is. :: 04:25, August 20, 2010 (UTC)Aki :::If it is speculation then it should be removed entirely, not noted. Bastian9 05:19, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Your Opinion I would like to ask your opinion on my request here. Thank you. Bastian9 20:49, September 1, 2010 (UTC)